Presentando a mi Novia
by Ana Reiko
Summary: Naruto tiene que presentar a su actual novia Hinata, a la cual ha mantenido en secreto, por lo cual sus padres estan emocionados por conocerla...¿Cual ser la reaccion de Kushina y Minato?


Era una hermosa mañana en Konoha, los pajarillos cantan en los multiples arboles que existen en toda la zona, un sol fuerte y vigoroso en los cielos con el pesar del mediodia, un tono acostumbrado de rutina, mientras sientos de aldeanos se levantan a sus labores, shinobis caminan en busca de sus deberes diarios, o bien regresan de misión o simplemente se dedican a pasear por el lugar.

Mientras en la casa de los Uzumaki, una joven madre de hermosos cabellos rojos como el fuego, pasaba una merienda ligera con los dos hombres mas importantes de su vida, su esposo, Minato Namikaze, actual Yondaime Hokage, y su hijo hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki.

Entretanto Minato miraba el periódico, tomaba de vez en cuando una galleta del plato que previamente su esposa expuso en la mesa, Naruto por su parte tomaba uno de los sándwiches de otro plato, y bebía un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-Naruto…-de pronto interrumpió Minato, viendo por encima de su periódico-…Hoy es el dia en que nos presentaras a tu novia…

El rubio casi se atraganto con el bocado que tenia en su boca, como podía haberlo olvidado.

Juzgando por la cara de su hijo, Kushina comprobó sus sospechas, Naruto era tan despistado como ella.

La peliroja se acomodo en su asiento en la mesa frente a su hijo al lado de su querido marido, y saboreando una galletita se le ocurrió una idea divertida.

-Me pregunto ¿que tipo de mujer es?...—comento indirectamente la peliroja, acomodando su barbilla en entre sus manos con curiosidad

Minato la miro a su esposa con complicidad y decidió agregar.

-Pues juzgando a que Naruto no nos ha querido presentar, es por que realmente nos espera una grata sorpresa…-y poso su mano en el hombro de Kushina-…conocemos mejor que nadie a nuestro hijo, le agradan las jóvenes con espíritu y muy lindas, eso nos decía de pequeña en cuanto llegaba de la academia, lo recuerdas ¿verdad Kushina?...—fijo sus ojos azules en el Uzumaki.

-Es verdad…-afirmo la Uzumaki, dando un pequeño golpe en su palma de su mano, como olvidar esos días en que su pequeño retoños llegaba con la idea de que le gustaba una niña diferente.—Adoraba cuando llegaba con su sonrisa y decía: "Cuando sea mayor, me casare con una linda joven como tu mama"…que kawaiii se escuchaba…-divago entretanto a su mente venia la imagen de Naruto con 8 años y repitiendo esas palabras.

Asi ambos padres sonrieron dulcemente, ante el hermoso recuerdo en sus vidas.

Naruto se sintió acorralado completamente ante esos comentarios, si, cuando sus padres se proponían estar contra de el, ni quien los detuviera. Una gotita le paso por la cabeza, además él ya había olvidado esos días de infancia.

Y es que Naruto Uzumaki, por primera vez tenia un secreto para su padres, de pronto llego con la sorpresa de que ya tenia una novia perfecta para el. Y las ansias de conocer a la mujer que su hijo había escogido era mucho el pique.

Y por fin, despues de una semana convenciendo a Naruto para que la invitara a la casa Uzumaki, el rubiales accedió. Sus padres no se explicaban la falta de confianza y la indecisión de Naruto, ¿acaso se avergonzaba de ellos?, o , temia la reacción.

Muchas veces Kushina le comento a Naruto que buscara una mujer fuerte como ella, y no una rarita. Y cuando el Uzumaki trajo a Sakura Haruno pensó que ella era la elegida, pues reunía muchos de los requisitos que la peliroja deseaba en una "hija". Pero fue un error, la Haruno solo fue por unos pergaminos que había prestado a Naruto.

E inmediatamente Naruto le confirmo a su madre que estaba equivocada, si le gustaba Sakura hacia algun tiempo, sin embargo al final, se dio cuenta que ella amaba a otra persona y eligio conservar su amistad.

Cuando por fin el rubio se dispuso a responder, trago saliva primero y dijo

-Oka-chan, solo te dire que ella es…linda, si eso es, muy linda…-reafirmo a Naruto como si esa cualidad, fuera la mas importante y fantasiando de nuevo con su prometida.

Reforzando lo dicho por Minato y Kushina, Naruto seguía siendo ese niño.

-Naruto…-dijo Minato con voz paternal-…todas las mujeres son lindas, solamente que tu la vez aun mas linda, pero me supongo que tiene otras cualidades.

-SI, es buena idea, mientras esperamos hablanos sobre ella, que le gusta, que le disgusta, ¿Sabe cocinar?, ¿Tiene una voz linda?...—comento rápidamente Kushina, levantándose de la mesa para inclinarse ante su hijo y estar cara a cara.-Bien, dinos como es…Tu madre quiere saber si estaras en buenas manos…-dramatizo preocupada

Minato trato de calmar a su esposa, instándola a que regresara a su asiento y es que a veces pensaba que sobreprotegía mucho a Naruto.

Eso si que paro en seco a Naruto por un momento, y si las cualidades de "ella" no le agradaban a su familia.

Se acordó de las palabras de su madre _No busques una rarita_.

De pronto un timbre sono, era su salvación y de un salto, Naruto salió disparado a la puerta, con un ademan dio a entender que era alguien especial.

Minato y Kushina se miraron conmovidos y orgullosos, su retoño estaba creciendo. Asi de pronto el Uzumaki hizo pasar a una joven de cabellos azules largos y ojos perlados, si era muy bonita, pero a juzgar timida, ya que mantenía su mirada baja, y mas cuando se encontraron sus ojos perlados con los brillantes ojos de los que en un futuro seria sus suegros.

Un sonrojo grande inundo el rostro palido de la chica, que por un momento pensó en desmayarse, y en otro en quedarse como piedra. Ocurrio lo segundo.

Pronto los dos jóvenes llegaron a la mesa. Naruto tratándole de darme confianza a la Hyuga.

-Oto-chan., Oka-chan, quiero presentarles a mi novia, Hinata Hyuga.

Los padres de Naruto la reconocieron, era la hija de Hiashi Hyuga, su primogénita, que había sido muchas veces hecha a un lado por su supuesta gentileza ante los demás, sentido que la hacia una Kunoichi "débil" según algunos.

Kushina fue la primera en darle la mano a la peliazul, que se moria de la vergüenza, y luchaba para dejar escapar frases cordiales, pero ¿como hacerlo con los nervios de punta?. La Hyuga había escuchado sobre el carácter fuerte de la madre de Naruto, todos hablaban de ella, ya ni se diga del honorable puesto de Minato.

Hinata contesto el gesto, mirando con su cabeza desde abajo tal como una niña asustada, tendiéndole la mano a la Uzumaki, mas por mas que quizo sus labios no pudieron pronunciar palabra alguna y despues le dio la mano a Minato, quien se la tendio amablemente con una sonrisa, parecida a la de su novio, ese gesto la tranquilizo solo un poco.

-Mucho gusto…-dijeron ambos con alegría.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento, Hinata trataba de hacerse fuerte, pero su timidez le ganaba, y mas por el hecho de decepcionar a los padres de la persona que mas amaba, ni el hecho de que Naruto estuviera al lado suyo ayudaba. El rubio tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa en señal "Estoy aquí contigo".

Sin ningun tema de conversación, las miradas que se echaban Minato y Kushina hablaban por ellos, mientras los cuatro tomaban un poco de merienda que aun quedaba.

Nada mas que el silencio incomodo.

-Y bien Hinata-chan…-tomo la palabra Kushina-…¿Qué es lo que te gusto de nuestro Naruto?..

La Uzumaki fue directa, pero quería sacar lo mejor de Hinata, algo le decía que saldría si tocaba el tema de su hijo eso seria bueno.

Naruto le dedico una mirada de "mama pero ¿Que haces?"

Hinata se sobresalto, se sonrojo y bajo un poco mas la mirada completamente sonrojada, apretando la mano del Uzumaki, entretanto su otra mano se apretaba tanto que podían notarse sus nudillos.

Al ver esto Yondaime Hokage intervino de inmediato.

-Kushina no crees que es algo muy directo.-comento Minato amablemente, como acto de salvación a la Hyuga.

La peliroja voltio a ver a su marido, con una expresión seria y decidida, se notaba en sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Es que realmente quiero saber que intenciones tiene con nuestro hijo.

-Kushina…

El Namikaze no entendía a su esposa, acaso no veía lo nerviosa que estaba la joven Hyuga y con ese tipo de preguntas la remataria completamente, el padre de Naruto fieramente pensaba que con personas como Hinata tendría que mostrársele confianza para que pudiera expresarse libremente y no presionarla. Lastima Kushina Uzumaki no era de las de paciencia.

Los labios de Hinata se movían, pero no articulaban ninguna palabra, de pronto, sintió una calida mano que la sostenía y le daba apoyo, acariciándola.

La peliazul voltio un poco, sabia que estaba con su mirada gacha, pero al sentir el apoyo del Uzumaki su penumbra se fue aclarando y sonrio confiada.

-Yo…

Por fin había hablado, esto capto la atención de los dos padres de Naruto y se centraron en Hinata.

-Para mi Naruto-kun…-voltio con el rubio, quien solo asentio y sonrio con dulzura.-ha sido una inspiración para mi, por que aunque ha caído muchas veces, siempre se ha levantado. –se coloco la mano en el pecho para asi apoyarse a si misma y sacar todo de si-…Yo soy débil,…-reconocio bajando un poco su cabeza y el tono de su voz pero luego se recupero-…y pensé que siempre seria asi, pero al verlo a el, me cuenta que yo tambien puedo, Yo tambien puedo cambiar y ser mas fuerte…-comento muy segura de si misma.-...Y asi algun dia decirme a mi misma que podre cuidar a Naruto-kun tanto como él lo hace conmigo…

Kushina quedo asombrada ante esa contestación, su primera impresión de Hinata había sido de una chica débil como decían los rumores, pero verla asi y escucharla le daba la seguridad que su actitud cambiaria con el tiempo para poder alcanzar a Naruto.

Observo como la joven Hyuga y Naruto se miraban entre si, tiernamente si, pero tambien el Uzumaki confiaba en la fortaleza que por momentos aparecia en Hinata.

Minato tomo la mano de Kushina por debajo de la mesa, dándole a entender que ciertamente su hijo había elegido, tal vez no de acuerdo a los términos que se habían establecidos, pero en verdad no podían impedirle cosas a su hijo por que en primer lugar no estaría bien y ellos no eran asi y en segundo lugar Naruto se caracterizaba de ser terco e insistiría en seguir con Hinata.

La Hyuga noto que la estaban viendo y simplemente se ruborizo un poco pero luego sonrio amablemente.

-SI Naruto ya encontró la felicidad…que sea con la mujer que el escoja…-penso Kushina, su deber de Madre se lo decía.

-Hinata-chan…-llamo una voz masculina sumamente calida.

La peliazul se despertó, había soñado un acontecimiento muy importante, reconoció el lugar y a Naruto en el lugar, puesto que estaban en el departamento del Uzumaki. Ahora que lo recordaba estaba justamente ahí, por que su novio le iba a confiar algo muy especial.

Hinata se sintió apenada y se disculpo inmediatamente con Naruto, se quedo dormida en su cama de tanto esperar, mientras el rubio buscaba aquello tan especial que deseaba compartir con la Hyuga.

-Gomene de verdad Naruto-kun…-se disculpo mirando hacia otro lugar con timidez y apenada.

-Descuida Hinata-chan.

-Debi ofrecer mi ayuda para no quedarme asi…

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras quería buscar esto…-hablo mientras sostenía algo entre sus manos-…y no quería que lo vieras antes de tiempo…

Entonces Naruto enseño aquel objeto tan especial, un retrato con una foto en el. Hinata reconoció a las personas eran igual que en su sueño. Kushina Uzumaki sentada en una silla, aun embarazada, mientras Minato estaba a su lado. Ambos sonrientes y llenos de vitalidad.

-Ellos son mis padres…-confeso con algo de tristeza el rubio, pero con felicidad mezclada-…y creo que normalmente a las padres se les presentan la pareja que uno escoge…-confeso algo confuso en estas cosas era complicado hablar para el Uzumaki y mas por que seria una situación extraña para cualquiera, querer hablarle a un retrato. Ante el silencio de la Hyuga Naruto supuso que la joven pensaría que si, era rara la situación. Iba a decir algo cuando, la peliazul le quito dulcemente el cuadro familiar…

-Encantada de conocerlos,…-saludo a las personas en la fotografía como si las estuviera viendo en persona-…Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, y…-titubeo un poco al recordar la determinación de Kushina en su sueño y la comprensión de Minato, tal vez asi eran los padres de Naruto, bueno seguramente si. Y luego la Hyuga añadió-...prometo que cuidare mucho a Naruto-kun…-comenzo a hablar felizmente confiada dibujando una sonrisita fugaz linda y fraterna-…Aun soy débil, pero juro que me hare fuerte para cumplir mis palabras, por que lo que mas me gusta de Naruto-kun…-centro sus ojos perlas en los azules del Uzumaki-…es su determinación a no rendirse, asi que no retrocederé nunca…Ese es el camino que quiero recorrer al lado de él…

Naruto vio a Hinata cálidamente e inmediatamente la abrazo fuertemente, mientras la Hyuga mantenía el retrato entre sus manos sonriéndoles a los padres de Naruto en la fotografía.

Pasara lo que pasara si ella estaba con la persona que amaba, todo saldría perfectamente bien.


End file.
